


I wish you stayed home today

by Princess0moo



Series: one-shot [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic, Erik has no socal life, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, I'm not writing as many tags this time, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0moo/pseuds/Princess0moo
Summary: Erik is left alone to his devices while Charles is at work.This is just a mindless one-shot I wrote a while back and forgot to post on here when I got an account. Seriously, there's not even much of a plot in this or a purpose other to be cute and mindless. So do what you want with it, I guess.(reposting this because I think I goofed the first time)





	I wish you stayed home today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this again because for some reason it wasn't posting to my account properly so here to second times a charm, right? it won't be exactly the same as it was before but it will hopefully be un-goofed

Erik was sitting on the couch with his laptop because it was his day off. Honestly, he should be getting ahead of his work instead of going on Google searching for random things, but now somehow, he was looking at cats. He didn’t even like cats that much, he honestly liked dogs more. Cats were more Charles thing but there was nothing better to do.

He pulled out his phone to look at the time and groaned. Charles wouldn’t be back for another two hours. Erik loved how devoted Charles was to his work as an elementary school teacher some days. Other days, like now, he wished that Charles took his advice and called in sick. But Charles loved his students and was willing to do anything to help them succeed, and that’s one of the reasons Erik fell in love with him. He turned off his computer, laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Even on his day off, he wasn’t allowed to sleep in. If he did then Charles would never wake up. But waking up early wasn’t that much of an issue, just not something he wanted to start his day off with. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Charles.

After a few hours Charles, finally, made it home. He would have been there quicker if he knew Erik wasn’t going to pick him up from work today. Charles was still kinda miffed when Erik didn’t answer his text and that he had to take the subway after a long day of trying to keep a bunch of five-year-olds on task. He didn’t mind doing that of course; in fact, he loved working with small children. He even hoped that in a few years maybe he could even convince Erik to let him adopt one… or three. He quietly slammed the door shut and threw his things unceremoniously onto the ground. “Erik I’m home!” he said loudly because he wasn’t quite sure where his husband could be in their medium-sized apartment. When he didn’t get an answer he carefully walked into the living room where he found his beloved passed out on the couch, which was quite odd for him, but cute none the less. He smiled and leaned over the arm of the couch. Charles nudged Erik to wake him up and it did. Erik shot his eyes open and he sat up. Charles jumped slightly back at the abrupt motion to avoid his nose colliding with Erik's forehead. When Erik calmed down, he looked up at Charles and smiled, “hey when did you get here?”

“I just got home. How long have you been out?” 

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, so he was now slightly bent over the couch, “oh only a few hours.” He slowly started kissing Charles and subtlety moved towards his neck where he murmured, “you should have stayed home. It was so boring being all alone with nothing to do.”


End file.
